


No More

by Mister_Clever



Series: RWBY oneshots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Chastity Device, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, The Schnees are weird. But Pyrrha loves the Ice Queen. And Jacques can go to hell.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: The outcast heiress finds comfort in the most unexpected place after a visit to the Atlesian military base in Argus. After the annual inspection, Winter heads back to Mistral, but her sister decides not to accompany her. Instead, she stays with her old rival, Pyrrha.Soon the heiress's darkest secret is revealed. Luckily, Winter is keen on passing down the key for Weiss's new girlfriend.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917940
Kudos: 16





	No More

_ Weiss was always the perfect little girl. Or so as the world thought. But a few people knew that the Schnee heiress had a secret. A secret which bound her to her strict sister.  _

"Winter please! You promised me!" Weiss begged, on her knees in her sister's room on Cordovin's base. This was the annual visit and the General insisted that her protégé checks on the old Special Ops. soldier. And the visit was on the same week when Weiss' release week would've taken place. Of course, their father would never allow Weiss to be without supervision. So Winter took her sister with herself.

Now Weiss was kneeling in front of her keyholder, begging for the promised release. A full week without the chastity belt… of course she was released for a few hours every weekend to clean her belt and to thoroughly clean herself, but those hours merely served the purpose of keeping proper hygiene.

That week, Weiss spent her punishment for an attempted orgasm on the previous Sunday. When she was caught, she was locked back in the belt immediately. The only change was the pair of ribbed metal plugs which held her holes dilated and filled, but effectively preventing her from reaching anything but painful, ruined orgasms.

Now it was Sunday again and they have just arrived in Argus. And Weiss was bare naked in Winter's quarters, begging for her chastity to end finally.

"I could open your belt, sister… but you behaved very badly last time." Winter purred, wearing nothing but her lace underwear. Her uniform and her sister's clothes were neatly folded on a chair as she looked down at her sister.

"Please… it won't happen again, I swear" Weis cried, her body rocking back and forth in frustration. Her naked form was paralysed by Winter's glyph, a shining red snowflake spinning under her slowly. 

"Maybe… but I think you have to prove yourself somehow." An evil gleam was in Winter's eyes as she approached her sister.

"Anything. But please… unlock it." The heiress begged. 

"I will. After you proved you are a good girl… now go and climb on the bed" 

With that, Weiss could feel the body becoming free again. She did as she was told. She knew what came next. Sometimes Winter liked to remind her of her inferior position by spanking her or forcing her to do humiliating things. Or she was forced to eat out her sister. In exchange, she was rewarded by orgasms sometimes.

She could feel glyphs trapping her by the wrists and ankles and pulling her limbs towards the bedposts. Winter removed her lace panties and settled on her, positioning herself on her face.

"You know what to do, sister." The older girl commanded and started grinding herself against her sister's open mouth. 

Weiss started sucking, slowly at first but she quickly sped up to match Winter's motion. If she got her off quickly, she was free for a week.

"Use your tongue you slut" Winter moaned, the glyphs yanking on Weiss's wrists, causing her to whine in pain.

Winter shivered in pleasure as her sister's muffled sounds resonated through her core and she almost lost her grip when Weiss started lapping her pussy. She moved faster and wilder, fired by the rhythmic licking and the pleasant vibrations of her sister's disturbed groans. 

Soon enough, Winter came on her face and dismounted her, leaving her there with a mess of cum on her face. 

"Please…" Weiss whimpered.

"Fine. Use your time well. You're to be here every evening at six o'clock."

"Yes ma'am." Weiss mumbled. She bit her lips as Winter unlocked her belt and she sighed with lust as the plugs slid out when her sister removed the belt.

Hours later, she was walking along the streets. She heard about the famous clubs on Argus and she knew this was Winter's plan. Her sister was strict, but not cruel. Weiss was often rewarded for good behaviour. She bet this was a reward too. And she was planning to enjoy it as much as she could. On the way through the park though, she met the only person she wished never to see again. 

The famous redhead fighter of Sanctum. One who beat so many Atlesian exchange students on the Mistral tournament. 

The ginger bumped into her when she was hurrying towards one of the famous clubs to find herself a partner for the night. 

"My apologies… I haven't noticed you, Miss… Schnee?" Pyrrha was surprised to find the heiress out in Argus.

"Well obviously… dolts like you don't see beyond their nose." Weiss exclaimed.

"Please… excuse me. It was really an accident" Pyrrha mumbled as she held out her hand to help up Weiss. 

"I'm Pyrrha…"

"Nikos" Weiss interrupted. "Great fighter. Not the most elegant technique but what can one expect from someone who fights with a spear…

Pyrrha sighed. "What did I do to deserve this.." she mumbled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. 

"At least let me make up for it. There is a club nearby. I may or may not be able to get us a few free rounds."

"That… sounds pretty reasonable. Okay Pyrrha Nikos… show me around." Weiss said after a bit of hesitation. Her family hated her for being into girls. That was the reason for her chastity. But Pyrrha was beautiful in her own way. And Weiss was driven by wild lust after months of denial. 

Many drinks later, the two got into a wild argument about whether or not it is okay to treat Faunus negatively. Atlas was a kingdom built on the ruins of Mantle, where slavery was totally acceptable and in fact, strongly encouraged amongst the nobility until the present days. Mistral on the other hand, might not have been the most welcoming place for Faunus, but things have severely changed since the war. After a brief fight, Pyrrha was sulking over her drink because of the things Weiss said and the heiress did something unpredictable. She pressed a brief kiss on the redhead's cheek, one which was followed by deep blushes from both girls.

Soon enough, they were snuggled together in the VIP room, too exhausted and too drunk to move, both girl's in full outfit yet. Weiss completely forgot her sister until next morning when, upon returning to the base, she was greeted by an enraged Winter, to top her hangover.

"What were you thinking? You are a Schnee. Not only did you break my rule but you show up smelling from alcohol, your dress totally ruined!" Winter yelled after dragging Weiss back to her quarters and slamming the door behind themselves.

"Father was right. You are a disgrace to our family. And this was a bad idea. You take a long bath and go back to your chastity, NOW!"

Weiss wanted to scream. She hated all of this. The pretentious family and being the perfect little puppet.

"I WAS WITH A GIRL. OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE DIFFERENT FROM THE SCHNEE STANDARD!" she yelled in her sister's face. "You never meant to be in the military. So don't pretend you are any better than me just because you like dicks over pussies" she mumbled, collapsing on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

Winter swallowed back a lump. Chastity was their father's idea. But Winter was the keyholder. "I just wanted to make it easier for you all along. All you had to do was keep a few rules."

"And I did. I kept the rules. But it's just not enough." Weiss sobbed. Pyrrha was nice and Weiss wanted to spend more time with her upon getting to know her better.

"Is she nice? Your new girlfriend?" Winter asked quietly, caressing her sister's head in her lap.

"She is not my girlfriend. And if I'm in that ugly belt, she will just laugh at me anyway."

"Well… you could try telling it to her. That you are a little chastity slut." Winter teased.

"Hey! You were forcing me to wear it"

"Father forced you. And you should be thankful because he was planning to throw away the key."

"So I should be grateful for you making me suck you and for letting me fuck you in the ass with that… thing?"

"You seemed to like it" Winter raised a brow. 

"I… that's not fair… you were using me" Weiss protested.

"Yes but it was always your choice." Winter laughed.

"I hate you. I never had any choice" Weiss mumbled.

"That's maybe true. But I'm your keyholder. If you don't behave, your next orgasm might not come for a year" her sister suggested.

"That's not fair." Weiss claimed.

"Liking pussy is never fair. Now go get that shower. You smell like a pub."

"Yes ma'am" Weiss replied bitterly.

In the end, Winter did lock her back in chastity. But she was allowed full freedom within the city borders. She met with Pyrrha every day. So on the last evening, her first route led to the club again. Her mood brightened a bit when she saw the familiar red mane in the crowd.

Pyrrha smiled as she noticed the heiress. "I thought you never show up." She mumbled between a few hungry kisses. 

"Just some family trouble" Weiss brushed a stray hair from her face as they headed to the small booth.

"You can tell me about it after a few drinks."

"Are you sure? There are things you don't know yet."

"Try me." Pyrrha laughed as the first round arrived.

"I'm gay. And I find you pretty." Weiss mumbled.

"I guessed that" the redhead smirked and sipped some of her cocktail.

"Your turn, ginger"

"I've never been with a girl before… except that night with you in bed" Pyrrha admitted.

"Well… you can do many things beside cuddling" Weiss blushed.

"And I thought you are another one of those pretty princesses." Pyrrha coughed as she almost choked on her drink.

"Told you. I'm full of mysteries."

"And I'm gonna uncover them all, snow angel"

"Hey! Stop that." Weiss exclaimed, blushing like crazy. She shifted uncomfortably as her walls suddenly felt slippery on the plug in her pussy. Luckily Winter only used one of those torturous things this time. Her chastity belt felt uncomfortable enough without being double plugged.

"So what's that big secret of yours?" Pyrrha asked, her tone low and humming from drinking the forth or fifth cocktail.

"It's better if I show you. Later. In a warm and cozy room." Weiss turned more and more red with each word.

"Oh. Do you secretly have a little girl-cock?" Pyrrha asked suddenly and it was Weiss' turn to choke on her drink. 

"What? Of course not. It's nothing like that. I just…"

Pyrrha put her hand on Weiss' hand. "Whatever it is, I think I like you. I'm sure we can handle it together."

"Promise me not to freak out"

"I promise, snow angel" Pyrrha laughed.

They laughed and joked but there was a tingling feeling in Weiss' stomach all night long. She was afraid of Pyrrha's reaction.

They walked back to Pyrrha's house this time. Tightly snuggled together to protect themselves from the cold, they walked through the streets to a tall building. 

"I'm sorry… you're probably used to big spaces but this is all I can afford at the moment" Pyrrha apologised as they walked up the stairs and she opened the door on the second floor. 

Weiss smiled at the sight. A cozy little flat with a bedroom and a living room and everything one needs "it's perfect. And for your information, I hate the Schnee manor" she chuckled.

"So… is this a yes then?" Pyrrha asked as she hung up her coat and slipped out of her boots.

"A yes for what?" Weiss asked as she followed the girl in.

"Will you stay for the night?"

"Of course I will, you dummy" Weiss giggled and practically jumped in Pyrrha's arms, causing both of them to collapse on the sofa.

Pyrra felt something hard and metallic around the girl's waist as they hugged. "Weiss… is that a belt under your clothes?"

"It is… but it's not that easy." The white-haired girl admitted with a shameful expression.

"Why don't you show it to me then?" Pyrrha suggested, her tone low and humming from the alcohol.

"Remember, you promised not to freak out." Weiss mumbled as she straddled the girl's waist. She was planning this all week. This was their third and final date before she flies back to Atlas with Winter. 

"You cannot show me anything that would freak me out." Pyrrha whispered as Weiss lifted the dress, she was wearing that day. There was nothing under the thick, silky fabric. Well… nothing except the chastity belt.

The redhead girl froze for a minute at the sight of the metal contraption. "You're wearing a chastity belt." She saw chastity belts in porn videos. But she never saw one with her own eyes. The thin metal sheets circled the girl's waist and crept down on the front, between the legs. At the crotch, the metal plate was wider to prevent any unwanted touches and there was a slit with what seemed like a flat pin in it. On the rear end, Pyrrha felt a hole in the sheet, right at her girlfriend's asshole. It was somehow elegant in its own way. Slim and tight, perfectly shaped to Weiss' form. 

"My father forced it because I'm gay. In his head, this is supposed to somehow cure my so-called disorder" Weiss buried her face in her palms.

"Hey… it's nothing we cannot solve… you know I can control metals and magnets. I could easily rip this off"

"No you don't understand. I'm addicted to this thing. I'm living a chastity slut" Weiss sobbed. But soon, two soft hands curled around her body. "You're not a slut. But if you like it that much, I don't mind it. Who is your keyholder in your family"

"M-my sis-sister" the heiress stammered in a crying voice. 

"Maybe I could get my hands on it"

"You would do it?"

"To make you happy? Of course I would." With that, the redhead pressed a kiss on her lips. A long, passionate kiss. 

"So am I your maiden now?" Weiss asked as they parted lips."

"I think so. But I need to know the details of your contract." Pyrrha teased.

"One release per week to clean my belt and to rest up. Every other release depends on you. I'm not allowed to touch myself without your permission." Weiss counted the rules on her fingers. "I can't have an orgasm without your permission. And you decide what plugs do I have to wear."

"Plugs?" Pyrrha asked.

"Punishment method for my behaviour. You can attach metal plugs to the inside of the belt, one for the pussy and one for the ass."

"Sounds interesting… let's see… I can feel… you have one in your pussy now." Pyrrha asked, trying to sense the proportions of the chastity belt. She could wriggle the metal plug back and forth a bit, using her semblance. 

Weiss gasped as the plug moved around. Normally it sat still and she turned dark red as she noticed Pyrrha's hand moving back and forth. Her new girlfriend was messing with her.

"Maybe I can magnetise the lock to set you free for tonight…" she suggested.

"No. Please don't. Tomorrow… if we get the key from Winter… if not, then I'm forced to go back to Atlas anyway and you may be the one to save the damsel in distress"

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's get naked and let's go cuddling in the bed coz I'm drunk and you're sexy in that metal underwear." Pyrrha gave a crooked smile to her girlfriend.

Hours later they fell asleep in a mess of entangled limbs, naked breasts pressed against each other and bodies snuggled as tight as possible.

Weiss hoped that at least, the night will make her forget about the next day. There was no way Winter agrees to giving Pyrrha the keys.

But in her nightmares, she left Argus in chains. Winter dragged her to the airship and before the cargo door locked, the last thing she saw was the redhead turning away from her.

Pyrrha woke up to a scream. She saw Weiss shaking and sobbing on the edge of the bed.

"Hey… everything will be fine…" she whispered, but the heiress just shook her head. 

The redhead sighed sadly. She wanted to make her girlfriend happy. 

Weiss only looked up when she felt the warmth of two round breasts pressing into her back. Arms coiled around her and a chin landed on her collarbone.

"If you won't come closer, I'll do it myself." Pyrrha mumbled, planting a kiss in the crook of Weiss' neck. 

"I had a…" she was cut off by her own ragged sigh as teeth grazed her throat. 

"Less talking, snow angel. I'm here to comfort you." The redhead hissed with a bit of pale skin between her teeth. She nipped and sucked on it, enjoying the whines and moans of her girlfriend.

Soon enough, Weiss was wrapped up in Pyrrha's embrace, hands groping the front of her body. Hickeys covered her throat and collarbone as the redhead's soft lips caressed her while palms cupped on her breasts, massaging the soft mounds while thumbs brushed up and down on the nubs, causing Weiss to shiver as her nipples became hard and more and more sensitive to touch by the minute.

"Pyrrha I can't cum in this thing." Weiss protested, feeling ripples of pleasure in her spine. 

"I don't think that's true. Why don't we see for ourselves? " The girl replied, pinching both nipples at the same time.

This caused Weiss to shudder in the sudden pain, but it also induced greater arousal in her core. Heat awakened in her groin and her muscles contracted, clenching the plug. "Fuck" she whimpered as her nubs were pulled and twisted, but her body involuntarily arched towards Pyrrha's hands. 

To tell the truth, the girl enjoyed how easily Weiss gave in to her. She rolled the hard little tips inwards and tugged them a bit harder before finally releasing the girl.

"Mistress… please… I'm so close" Weiss begged, forgetting herself for a minute as the weight of the denial suddenly pressed down on her. 

"Mistress?" Pyrrha asked, her grips tightening around the girl's breasts. "I like this new nickname" she chuckled and sank her teeth into Weiss' throat once again.

Even in this heat, Weiss blushed like crazy. She felt her crotch jolting forward in need, walls spasming hungrily on the chunk of metal in her. 

"If I'm your Mistress, then what are you?" Pyrrha asked, one hand creeping down on Weiss' stomach while the other danced on her cleavage. 

"I'm your…" Weiss hesitated, a string of heat following Pyrrha's fingers as they moved around her bellybutton before the said hand slid along the metal plating on her crotch.

"Yes darling?" The redhead asked.

"I'm your chastity slut. A little gay bitch" Weiss moaned in ecstasy, trying to ride out the pleasure as her metal-covered groin rubbed against the girl's hand.

"Yes dear. But it doesn't have to be this way. All you have to do is ask me to end your misery." Pyrrha hummed. 

"I don't… mind… it." The heiress panted. "I… love you." She mumbled.

"And I love you, snow angel. Chastity belt or not, you're my sweet and sexy girlfriend." She purred in her ear. 

"Yes. I am yours… yours and yours only." Weiss exhaled a ragged sigh as those slim fingers slid along the length of her inner thigh before moving back to the root and teasing her right beside the chastity belt. She already experienced this. The blissful vertigo of being stuck on the edge. Never getting enough to tip over but always just one moment away from the release.

Her head was spinning as she fell back, her body slumping against Pyrrha's. Every nerve was tingling and the lights seemed to dance in the room. Every sense heightened in this beautiful limbo. "Please… Mistress Pyrr-ha…" she begged.

"Please what, love? Do you want me to stop?" The ginger asked, groping and massaging the heiress to keep her horny for a few more minutes.

"Let me…" Weiss cried.

"Let you do what?"

"CUUUUM!" Weiss screamed hysterically, her body trembling and waving desperately.

"Cum for me, snow angel" Pyrrha gave her final command.

This was enough to tip Weiss over. Eyes squeezed shut, a shriek of pleasure teared from her as she came crashing down on earth. The wave tumbled over her and her walls squeezed shut around the plug. Glistening fluids flowed through the slit of the belt, the transparent waterfall tumbling down her thigh in multiple waves, rippling through her body until she was completely empty and exhausted.

"Thank… you" she mumbled deliriously, panting and sweating like she just ran a marathon. 

Pyrrha smiled and got up for a minute. Soon she returned and carefully dried her girlfriend down there. 

Weiss was surprised when she was cooped up in the redhead's lap, but she clutched onto the muscular body tightly. She was recovering from her orgasm slowly, everything going back to normal. 

"Now you can tell me about your nightmare." Pyrrha hummed, caressing the girl's sweaty forehead.

"I was…" Weiss furrowed her brows "I think you turned me over to my sister. I was bound and taken back to Atlas."

"This is…"

"Ridiculous, right?" Weiss interrupted, smiling deliriously

"I will not let them take you. And I especially won't hand you over to them." Pyrrha reassured the white-haired girl. "You are mine and mine only"

"Are you the possessive type?"

"You have no idea how much I am." Pyrrha teased.

"Gods… what have I gotten myself into" Weiss joked only to be trapped in a long, loving kiss. 

"You didn't see anything yet. Tomorrow I'll walk straight into the base and beat your sister up if she doesn't give me that key."

"Sounds like a plan. But be careful my heroine. Winter Schnee is a mighty opponent." Weiss chuckled. She felt happy and relaxed now. She needed a shower. But a few more minutes won't hurt anyone…

The next morning, they got ready and headed to the military base together to meet with the elder Schnee.

Winter observed them from the other side of the gate. The girl seemed to be okay for now. Maybe Weiss really decides to stay on Argus? But how could they manage that? Their father must not know it.

"Dear sister. Finally you decided to show up" Winter smirked.

"Oh come on… you said I'm free to go" Weiss scoffed, arms folded on her chest. 

Pyrrha stood behind her, a palm placed on the small of the heiress's back.

"And who is your… companion?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, ma'am" the redhead curtseyed a little.

"Polite girl… I like it. The name's Winter Schnee." She turned on her heels. "Follow me"

Weiss and Pyrrha exchanged some worried glances but they followed the icy soldier.

In the woman’s quarters, to their surprise, they were invited for tea.

Winter took a seat on the opposite end of the table, observing them with calm eyes. 

Weiss squirmed uncomfortably but a hand placed on her thigh quickly calmed her. She knew better not to talk without permission at Winter's table.

"Assuming my sister filled you in, I think you know why I wanted to invite you today"

"Yes…" Pyrrha said calmly. Her face was a mask but the shield and spear hiding under her cape was pulling her back and it kept her tense.

"Has my sister told you the terms?"

"Yes she has" Pyrrha said and sipped some tea. 

"I see you're not freaked out by the belt."

"Rather by the sick idea of treating her like some kind of freak just because she likes girls."

"Welcome to the world of Jacques Schnee. Where everything is about the name and honor." Winter rolled her eyes. "Father was always… sensitive to this. He hates me for being a soldier. And he hates Weiss for being gay" she scoffed.

"I noticed." Pyrrha mumbled.

"And did my sister tell you that she actually likes chastity?" Winter gave Weiss a crooked smirk and the heiress turned to a shade of crimson.

"So what if she does? I like her with all the kinks and stuff." Pyrrha protested and pressed a small kiss on the embarrassed girl's cheek.

Weiss felt her stomach hitch at this and looked at her sister nervously.

"Oh come on Weiss… not the first time I see a lesbian couple. Besides… you know my preferences." She rolled her eyes. "You two are cute together"

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to blush, her cheeks soon matching Weiss's in colour.

Winter loved messing with people. The two girls' reaction was more than entertaining.

"Back to my point. Our airship takes off this afternoon. General Ironwood needs me by his side back on Solitas."

"Winter… I'm not going back with you" Weiss protested.

"Which is why I need Pyrrha to look after you." Winter said quietly.

"You need what?" Weiss froze. "Am I allowed to stay?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are. If Pyrrha is willing to be your new keyholder. It would be irresponsible of me to leave you locked up for undetermined times when I occasionally visit Argus."

"Of course I will" Pyrrha said happily as she felt an arm curling around her waist.

"Thank you Winter" Weiss mumbled.

From then, the conversation turned more and more light-hearted and the two girls bid farewell to Winter in a good spirit. Weiss could barely wait till they got home. Hopefully Pyrrha would unlock her immediately. 

She pressed the girl against the wall the moment they entered the small flat.

The redhead was not protesting at all, hands groping the heiress's buttocks as they snogged, hips grinding as they exchanged sloppy kisses, only interrupted by ragged breaths and aroused huffs. "You should… behave… yourself…" Pyrrha moaned into the white-haired girl's mouth as the oher nipped on her lower lip before those soft lips moved down to her throat. 

"First I'm gonna pay you back for last night" Weiss whispered against the girl's beautiful, shivery skin as she started to undress her lover.

Pyrrha wasn't hesitating either and soon they found themselves in the kitchen, a trail of discarded clothes leading from the door to the counter where the redhead was sitting, legs spread wide. Weiss stood between her legs, making out with her while fingers roamed around her body. 

Her breath became laboured as the heiress's nails grazed her inner thigh, inches away from her core. 

"Are you ready for your first time with a girl? Coz I'll make you forget your own name tonight" Weiss hummed against the skin of her lover's neck, planting a kiss here and there.

"Fuck… you're so… mhmm…" Pyrrha felt dizzy already when suddenly she felt like electricity ran through her vein as a finger tapped on her clitoris.

Weiss held Pyrrha pinned against the counter as her finger started circling around the little cumbutton, then a merciless grin spread on her face as she placed a palm on the girl's inner thigh and brushed a thumb along the - now hard and twitching - clit.

Pyrrha's whole body jolted involuntarily as the digit slid up on the surface of her nerve-bundle. Then she twitched again and again as the finger started stroking her slowly. Up and down, up and down. The slow movement was driving her crazy. She fell back on her elbows, head dropping back as she unwillingly presented herself to the heiress's tender lips.

She shivered at the denial when the touch was gone, her aching core desperately searching for the lost pleasure, but the soft breeze of the room felt painfully cold on the exposed surface of her wet folds. "Weiss… I can't…" she was interrupted by her own gasp as the said girl brushed her lips across her nipple. 

Weiss smirked at this. She was already in complete control over the redhead, enjoying how much she was wrapped up in pleasure. 

The next few minutes were a mess of barely-there kisses all across her breasts. Ragged breaths teared from her when the white-rose lips touched her nubs. Of course, Weiss's fingers kept working around her crotch, but Pyrrha could barely pay attention to anything except the feeling of those soft lips soothing her skin. Then she practically shrieked in utter bliss as the heiress's mouth locked onto her left tiddy. 

Weiss smirked as she sucked the little peak carefully, then she suddenly bit it, before yanking on it with her teeth.

Pyrrha screamed over the burning pain as her nipple was pulled and stretched until Weiss suddenly let go. She eyed her girlfriend who was smiling sheepishly and planted a line of kisses down to her bellybutton and then suddenly dipped a finger into her.

Weiss almost laughed at the delirious O face her girlfriend produced as she started moving her finger in and out. "Can you take another one, Mistress?" Weiss teased her in a playful tone, the middle finger already at the girl's entrance while it's neighbour continued moving in the redhead's cunt.

"Weiss I don't… I can't…" Pyrrha protested then shrieked in utter pleasure as a second digit entered her. "Holy… you're gonna…" she couldn’t finish because the white-haired girl locked her lips on her clit, sucking and licking it carefully while two fingers pistoned her mercilessly.

If Weiss learnt one thing from Winter, it was how to properly please a girl with her mouth. Now looking at her girlfriend sprawled on the counter… she was more than happy to use that skill to please the redhead. 

Soon Pyrrha was panting and her pale skin was covered in a thin layer of shiny sweat.

Weiss couldn't help but moan over the sweet taste as she brushed her tongue along the girl's slit. It was time to finish off the girl.

Shifting her mouth to the entrance, she pulled out her fingers - much to Pyrrha's disappointment- and curled her arms around the girl's thighs from below, holding her firmly in place. 

"Weiss what are you…" Pyrrha started but her voice drowned in the high pitched moan which teared out from her as Weiss started lapping her savagely, the slick and slimy muscle dragging along - no, digging into - her vulva before finishing off with a flick on the clitoris. The steady, rhythmic movement was intoxicating her, driving her to insanity. Soon she was experiencing a blissful vertigo, the lights of her chandelier dancing in her eyes as she got closer to the edge by the minute as her girlfriend made out with her cunt, sucking and kissing and licking and sucking more, rapidly dragging her towards the promise of an incredible orgasm.

Moments later, her bubble exploded. Eyes squeezing shut, she grabbed her own breasts for leverage, body arching upwards as she came into her girlfriend's mouth. Her walls spasmed for almost a minute, emptying her fluids all over her lover's face and she shrieked and rippled in pleasure, wave after wave tumbling over her. 

The awakening was almost painful as her eyes popped open, the weight of exhaustion pushing her down. Moments ago she was in heaven and now she came crashing down on earth. It took a minute to realise that she was still on the counter, but she could barely speak, let alone get up. When she did so in the end, her gaze met Weiss's who just came back from the bathroom with a soft towel. Her ponytail came undone in the heat, but judging by the stray locks sticking to her face, Pyrrha's own mane wasn't in any better state either. 

Weiss smiled as she carefully dried Pyrrha down there, almost laughing at the small jolts of her girlfriend's hips. She embraced the exhausted redhead in her arms, holding the panting girl against herself, head resting on the ginger's ample breasts.

They stayed there for god knows how much when Pyrrha's hands glided to the girl's waist.  _ "I think someone was a good girl" _ she purred, causing the heiress to shiver in arousal.

Weiss looked up with shyness and hope in her eyes. Pyyrha found no trace of the sweet domina who made her cum so hard earlier.

The redhead just smirked as she hopped off of the counter and took the girl's hand.

Weiss was just following her girlfriend mindlessly, letting herself be pushed down on the bed. 

Pyrrha smiled and kissed her girl before reaching out her hand towards the bedside table, retrieving the small silver key from it. She fiddled with the lock for a minute then she kissed her girl's bellybutton as the lock clicked.

Weiss shuddered in pleasure as those tight lips caressed her skin. She obediently lifted her hips and let Pyrrha remove the belt. When the plug slid out of her with a well-audible pop, she moaned a bit then she watched in awe as the metal contraption levitated onto the drawer and settled on it with a small clatter. "You're amazing, have I told you that?" Weiss blushed cutely.

"Multiple times. Especially in your sleep" Pyrrha laughed, teasing her girlfriend.

Weiss turned even more red at this, but soon embarrassment was the least of her concerns as she was pinned to bed with a ginger predator eating her throat.

"Pyrrha I…" 

"Shush dear. Less talking. More kissing. You deserve this. And I'm damn ready for the next round"

Weiss felt her groin hitch at this and her lust awakened after finally being free from her burden. She flung her arms around her girlfriend's neck and she flipped them over with a swift movement. She immediately started grinding herself against the redhead's muscular leg.

Pyyrha smirked cheekily as she felt her lover's wet folds sliding back and forth on her thigh. She slightly bent her leg to push her muscle deeper between Weiss's legs. When the heiress's lips curled into a surprised 'O' she took the chance and kissed her, tongue immediately slithering into her girlfriend's mouth.

Weiss huffed and puffed as she went even wilder while her tongue coiled around Pyrrha's slick muscle, wrestling for control. 

They fought for dominance but soon Pyrrha found herself grinding against Weiss's thigh, her movement matching the heiress's while they exchanged sloppy kisses, only broken by their aroused moans as they humped each other with great passion. 

It was an intoxicating feeling. Pyrrha felt weirdly calm yet excited, her heart fluttering like a trapped bird… her first night with a girl. Weiss was slow and patient yet rough and passionate and soon she felt herself getting high just from the intense sensations. Her blood was throbbing in her body as the heiress's arms encased her, groping her wide back and nails grazing her shivery skin.

Her own fingers fanned across the small of Weiss's back while other fingers dug into her white mane from behind and below.

Weiss said nothing. Words failed her as one gasp followed the other, sharp moans tearing from both her and her partner as they hugged and kissed and grinded and humped and grinded even more when suddenly Pyrrha went rigid in her arms. She slowed a bit, letting her tense girlfriend ride out her orgasm as she felt wave after wave rippling through the redhead's perfect body.

That second orgasm came like a bolt from the blue. It struck her down and brought her to heavenly highs again only for her to fall back on earth in a feeling of rebirth. It left her exhausted yet somehow electrified as she was panting and trembling for long minutes after the high.

Weiss didn't complain. Winter taught her that edging can be even more rewarding afterwards so despite being stuck in that insane limbo, she concentrated on comforting her girlfriend. The redhead seemed to be done for and Weiss watched with a happy smile as she brushed away a stray red lock which stuck to Pyrrha's forehead.

She rested her head on the ginger's chest, inhaling the scent of her. And god she smelled great. Like sex. And flowers. Probably Lilies. It already felt like home for the heiress. She smiled as her fingers played on Pyrrha's well-defined abs, drawing the outline of her muscles.

Pyrrha smiled as they cuddled. Despite being so spent, she cooped her girlfriend up in her arms, clinging to her in this afterglow. She didn’t want to move. She wanted to stay like that forever, holding that small slim body against herself. 

Weiss broke the silence eventually "Darling I think we need a shower." She mumbled quietly, pressing a kiss on Pyrrha's chest. She smiled over the salty taste and kissed the sternum before propping herself up on one elbow.

Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile brightly. Everything was perfect. Her first night with a girl. - No… not just with any girl. Her  _ girlfriend.  _ The word left a sweet taste and a happy buzzing in her stomach. And now, looking at Weiss, she couldn't be happier. She knew they had a long way to go. This whole thing was brand new for her. But whenever she glanced at the heiress, she felt a bit brighter.

Weiss noticed that Pyrrha was staring at her. It was kinda cute to be honest. The redhead seemed mesmerized. And the outcast heiress felt the admiration, her heart was aching for so long.  _ All those years of being trapped and restrained in her own body. All the denial until she was practically addicted to it… Was everything leading here?  _ Now looking at the redhead, she knew the answer. "Do I really look this good?" She asked playfully.

Pyrrha was snapped out of her limbo. She ran her gaze up and down on the pale and beautiful, slim body of her partner. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the moonlight dancing on those sweet curves. "Yeah…" she sighed.

"Well… you don't have to complain either" Weiss admitted with pink cheeks. How come the room felt warm suddenly? Or was it just her? The heat seemed unbearable for a moment and the sight wasn't helping either. The redhead's whole body seemed to be glistening from the thin layer of sweat. It was the most astonishing sight ever. She glanced at the muscular abs and her own long fingers fanned out on it and her body moved on its own. Her digits started dancing on that stomach, examining every muscle and tracing fine lines as she drew the outline of Pyrrha's six-pack. She was totally her type. And Weiss was hopelessly fallen for the young huntress.

"Well… looks like I have a new admirer." Pyrrha chuckled as she propped herself up on her elbows, deliberately flexing the said abdomen, much to Weiss's amazement. 

"Is it wrong if I wanna keep the sight for myself?" Weiss asked bluntly. A sweet tiredness settled on her mind by now. She had a long and overwhelming day.

"Just the sight?" Pyrrha teased, a playful smirk spreading on her face. She had Weiss wrapped around her finger. It was adorable how the heiress observed her in awe. 

"It depends. Is there any special privilege for your biggest admirer?" The white-haired girl asked. So Pyrrha wanted to play? Then she will play along.

"There is. For example, I kindly allow you to taste me" Pyrrha smirked. 

"And god you taste wonderful. But I want more." Weiss purred, now inches away from Pyrrha's face.

"You may get more after you and me got properly cleaned, darling" Pyrrha avoided the kiss and grabbed Weiss by the hip. "Don't forget that I'm your Mistress now" she whispered in a seductive tone, shifting back into the domme role. 

It had an immediate effect. Weiss shivered and her mind slipped, her whole body betraying her. She was conditioned to this after all. And to be honest, she happily served a Mistress like Pyrrha. "May I start, ma'am?" She suggested obediently, as she shifted to a kneeling position.

"How can I be sure that you won't masturbate in the shower?" Pyrrha asked with hidden innuendo.

"You don't trust me?" Weiss asked and her heart immediately sank. Her obedience was questioned by Winter many times before and those times were often followed by spanking sessions and more serious denial. 

Pyrrha was ashamed of herself. Her intention was completely misunderstood and she saw Weiss almost breaking. She reached out a hand. "Of course I trust you." She mumbled.

Weiss felt her body act on its own, she leaned into the touch, almost purring over the sweet caressing of those soft fingers on her cheek. She drew a ragged breath and closed her eyes, smiling a bit.

She zoned out for a bit and didn't notice the weight shifting on the mattress until she found herself wrapped up by two strong arms. She smiled a bit brighter, head rested on the redhead's ample breasts as her own arms curled around the girl's waist.

Pyrrha kissed the girl's hair "I know that your sister was cruel at times. But things changed. You are here with me now. You are safe with me now. So we can drop this dumb act and just be ourselves instead." She hummed.

Weiss didn't know how to respond. How to explain it. She fiddled with the long red mane in silence. This wasn't her, was it? Maybe it was. Maybe she was a pet. But she had to learn to trust Pyrrha. "I'm fine… just… fine" she mumbled.

Pyrrha felt a coldness grab her heart and squeeze it painfully. Weiss was trembling in her arms. She slowly combed her hand through the white mane, fingers running through it with motherly care. "How about we take a shower together instead? I think that cabin is just big enough to fit both of us"

"That would be wonderful… love" Weiss sighed at the last word, tasting it carefully before swallowing a hard lump. She had to pull herself together.

The rest of the night was spent in silence. The coldness soon lifted from their hearts and after a relaxing shower, they made the bed and climbed onto it quietly. Weiss felt herself craving warmth and soon she found it in the red girl's arms as they snuggled tightly, the heiress clinging to the redhead's side. 

Pyrrha didn't say anything. She just wrapped an arm around Weiss and let her curl up to her like a kitten. Her other hand was working on soothing the girl, stroking her on the cheek and the neck and the redhead soon found her partner slumbering peacefully at her side. She was relieved when the ragged breaths evened out and she closed her eyes, drifting into a shallow sleep either. She was vigilant, guarding Weiss all night long. 

Morning came too fast and with it, Weiss's concerns returned. But the redhead decided to take action. 

"I was thinking dear. I know something bothers you. And I think I found a solution." Pyrrha said after breakfast. The chastity belt was resting on the small coffee table and Weiss's eyes seemed to be fixated on it. 

For the first time, the heiress realised something. She felt… free. And she was eyeing the device with furrowed brows, kind of expecting to be locked up in it any minute now. "I… don't… want to…" Weiss struggled to form words, feeling uneasy and insecure.

"To go back to it. I know. I guessed it. Therefore I think it's better if I just..." she clenched her fist.

Weiss observed curiously now. For a moment nothing happened, but then, as the wrinkles became deeper on the redhead's forehead, the belt collapsed on itself. It seemed to crumple until there was nothing left but a fistful of wrinkled metal on the table. A sigh of relief slipped from her. She was free. She really was free. 

Pyrrha relaxed her hand and smiled a bit. She cooped the girl up in her lap and pressed a kiss on her hair. "I'm sick and tired of the way your family treats you. And I hate to see you cry and suffer. So I say 'No more" The redhead mumbled. "I know you were used to it. But things changed. You're mine now. And I trust you. But you gotta trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you. My heroine" Weiss smiled. Her insides were bubbling happily. This really happened. She was free from the burden. She thought it was her addiction that kept her in chastity. But it was just fear…

They decided to stay indoors for the rest of the day. A romantic movie. Kisses and cuddles. Many many kisses and even more cuddles. Pyrrha's arms felt nice and comfortable and Weiss happily sat in the girl's lap all day long. A night out in the bar. They celebrated. Of course they got drunk as hell. They barely got home when Weiss was pinned against the wall. Pyrrha smirked with wild lust as she kissed her girlfriend again and again. Never giving enough. 

Weiss was soon panting as teeth grazed her neck. She was covered in love marks once again, her bare shoulders a bit shivery as Pyrrha took her coat off. Now she felt hands sliding down her thighs, raising the short dress she was wearing. It bunched around her waist and she obediently let Pyrrha undress her. 

Weiss watched in awe as two hands slid down her legs, stroking her as the redhead dropped to her knees. Weiss knew what to do. But she had never been on the receiving end of the situation. She let Pyrrha hug her leg and she gasped when she felt a gentle blow on her cunt. Pyrrha was playing with her. But soon, slowly, tentatively the redhead moved her lips forward, planting a series of barely-there kisses along her slit before a slick, slimy and soft muscle started lapping her. 

God it felt amazing. The way the tongue dragged along her vulva then dug into her. Weiss was on the edge within minutes, her hands on Pyrrha's head for leverage as she could barely hold herself.

If it wasn't for the wall behind her, Weiss would've collapsed when she came. 

Pyrrha was surprised at first but she quickly learned how to swallow as her girlfriend's walls spasmed around her tongue. She pulled it back with a soft, sloppy noise and sucked her girl clean before she stood up.

"Stay" Pyrrha whispered and Weiss shivered uncomfortably at the lost touch as her lover left her exhausted but horny and aching in the hall. She was naked except the pair of white heels.

Soon Pyrrha returned. And Weiss's jaw dropped. The girl was wearing nothing but her corset and a pair of knee high stiletto boots. The piece of garment left her breasts and her crotch completely free. This was a sight Weiss surely won't forget.

She was beckoned closer and she involuntarily followed, walking towards the girl. She felt the heat filling her out and her cheeks lit up. 

Pyrrha smirked at the glistening wetness between the girl's legs. She walked forth to meet Weiss halfway towards the bedroom and placed two hands on the girl's hips. "Do you trust me?" She asked as she started caressing her ribs and thighs while their faces were inches away.

"Yes…" the heiress sighed, her breath hitching as Pyrrha's fingers hit some sweet spots as they fanned out on the small of her back. She felt limp and she was aching down there, wanting - no, needing more. She leaned forward to kiss Pyrrha but the redhead casually avoided it, her lips brushing on Weiss's cheek and neck instead. They were both drunk and Weiss was needy, but she loved how Pyrrha teased her. 

Now the redhead was suddenly behind her and two hands cupped onto her breasts.

Brushing past the nipples, Pyrrha couldn’t help but smirk at their hardness. 

_ God she's making me cum again  _ Weiss thought, her head falling sideways when the girl nuzzled her neck while massaging her breasts. She obediently exposed herself to her sweet, redheaded domme. Ragged sighs escaped her mouth as the girls hands moved downwards and she felt herself getting tense, her heart already pounding crazy, blood throbbing in her ears and in her cunt and she yelled in surprise when a palm cupped on her pussy. 

Pyrrha's left hand stopped on the girl's stomach and she started stroking her down there with the other. Her girlfriend felt wet as she kept on kissing and eating her neck, humming sweet and kind words to ease the heiress. 

Weiss felt surprisingly calm and she happily submitted to Pyrrha's will, knowing that this was her night. She trusted the girl and her body easily relaxed in those soft but strong arms as the redhead started playing with her folds.

Pyrrha suddenly felt her girlfriend tense up when she found what she was looking for. The little bud was twitching and jerking under her fingers as she started circling around it, brushing along the head at the most unexpected times. 

Weiss shuddered as her clit was toyed with, causing surges of pleasure running through her body. Her nerves were tingling and she felt close. God she was close. But she waited. She trusted Pyrrha so she waited.

"Do you want them?" Pyrrha asked with obvious innuendo as her fingers danced around the girl's entrance now.

Weiss felt her body screaming. She never had anything in her except the plugs. And those were designed to make her feel bad. But now the prospect of those digits entering her seemed natural. She wanted this. "Yes… I want it… in… me" she breathed out the last words with trembling lips when suddenly a finger slipped past her gates. 

Her girlfriend was so wet that Pyrrha's middle finger easily entered her vulva. She started moving it back and forth a little, letting her girlfriend become comfortable with it before she added her ring finger too. The surprised but aroused moan showed that Weiss liked it. 

First her lover was slow and tentative and Weiss bit her lower lips. Then suddenly her heart skipped a beat as the fingers curled against her front wall. Pyrrha hit her spot. And she noticed it too, because she returned to it again and again, slowly massaging that little area and sending Weiss to the stars.

"You wanna cum darling?" Pyrrha asked, her voice a mere whisper in the heiress's ear.

Weiss barely heard herself saying yes. She was wrapped up in a fog of extreme sensations, waiting for nothing but permission. She was holding back for Pyrrha and for herself. She wanted this. She wanted Pyrrha to make her cum like this again and again.

"Cum for me" she heard through the fog and then everything went black. The flames filled her out, waves of heavenly bliss washing over her as she came - No… she squirted. This second orgasm was something entirely different. A waterfall tumbled from her, splashing all over the tiles and trickling down her legs, and she just came and screamed, eyes squeezed shut until her whole body went limp when she crashed down to earth. 

Pyrrha held her girlfriend like that, letting her come back from her high.

Weiss was suddenly sore everywhere as she opened her eyes. Placing a hand on her lover's cheek, she forced out a thank you and kissed her girl's face. She was rendered to a panting and trembling mess and she could barely follow as Pyrrha led her to the sofa. She collapsed on her girl, slamming down on top of the redhead. 

Pyrrha watched carefully as she tidied Weiss's hair on the heiress's back, wiping it out of the way so she could kiss her. 

She didn't break the silence, letting her lover enjoy the afterglow for as long as she needed. 

"I think I need a shower" Weiss mumbled bluntly and she squirmed a bit to sit up, followed by Pyrrha. Their bodies never parted while doing so and the heiress was straddling the redhead's lap now. 

"Do you need help, love?" Pyrrha asked with a playful smirk.

Weiss took the hint. "I think I do. But we gotta do something about the mess I made" she blushed. 

"Leave that to me dear. First the shower, then we'll take care of the rest." Pyrrha hummed and Weiss couldn't agree more with the idea.

An hour or so passed when they finally went to bed. Somehow they ended up spooning and Weiss had the most peaceful night in a long-long time.

_ The days were more or less normal now. It's been months since the two girls hooked up. They never spoke again from the belt. And the lump of metal was sitting on the bottom of a dumpster by now. Weiss finally fought off her nightmares as she settled into her new life in Pyrrha's flat - no… their flat - of course, at times she liked to just curl up in the redhead's lap. When she was insecure, those strong arms were there to support her. She was grateful for the care and protection at those times. _

_ In the end, she really was a damsel in distress. All she needed was someone to save her.  _


End file.
